This invention relates to a mist sprayer that combines a spray trigger, a side-handle container, an electrical power pack, a fan and a spray nozzle with a uniquely convenient structure.
There are a wide variety of known mist sprayers that each have unique features. None of them, however, have a trigger-spray pump on a side handle of a container which has a spray nozzle, an electric power pack and a fan that are oppositely disposed laterally from a finger-aperture for the side handle in a manner taught by this invention.
Examples of most-closely related known but different devices are described in the following patent documents:
A large plurality of prior-art utility patents in the mist-sprayer field provide convenience and efficiency nuances for different user preferences and use-conditions. A comparably large plurality of prior-art design patents describe appearances that relate variously to the convenience and efficiency nuances and user preferences.
Most of the utility and design patents describe variants of misting heads having misting triggers and fans that are attachable with helical threads to variants of bottle-like containers of misting fluid that includes water. Other prior-art utility and design patents describe misting triggers and fans that are integrated with a misting-fluid container, but not a container having a finger-aperture side handle with a pump trigger oppositely disposed laterally from a misting nozzle and fan as taught by this invention.
From the above list of examples of the prior art, the variants of misting heads attachable with helical threads to variants of bottle-like containers include: D439,966 S, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,965,067, 5,897,027, Des. 386,572, U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,731, Des. 349,954, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,338,495, and 4,839,106. Examples of the variants of misting triggers and fans that are integrated with containers different from the container with the finger-aperture side handle of this invention include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,217,294 B1, 6,109,874, 5,843,344, Des. 397,774, Des, 397,427, Des. 395,701, Des. 387,422, U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,633, Des. 372,523, and Des. 352,775.
Objects of patentable novelty and utility taught by this invention are to provide a side-handle mist sprayer which:
is a single-unit sprayer that does not require attachment of a misting head to a separate container for use;
has a convenient side handle with an integrated spray-trigger pump; and
has curved edges for comfort of bodily contact.
This invention accomplishes these and other objectives with a side-handle mist sprayer having a mist-liquid container with a side handle vertically above a container base. A finger aperture is positioned between a front container extension and the side handle. A spray-trigger pump having a spray trigger is contained in the side handle. A spray trigger is positioned forwardly from the side handle for being finger operable with one or more fingers of a user inserted into the finger aperture for simultaneously holding the side-handle mist sprayer in a use orientation and squeezing the spray trigger to mist-pump liquid from the mist-liquid container through a mist nozzle on a top-front side of the front container extension. A soft-blade fan extended from a fan-power pack is positioned on a front side of the front container extension. The mist nozzle is positioned to direct mist onto back sides of soft blades of the soft-blade fan for being fanned by rotation of the soft-blade fan. A shoulder strap is attachable to a top of the mist-liquid container for optional lifting with a shoulder strap. A flat surface on a bottom of the mist-liquid container is provided for setting it in an upright orientation.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention should become even more readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description in conjunction with the drawings wherein there is shown and described illustrative embodiments of the invention.